Nos deseamos, así que
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Me separé de ella, dejándola respirar y enderezándome en mi lugar. Aquel beso fue la única señal de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.


**RESUMEN: **Me separé de ella, dejándola respirar y enderezándome en mi lugar. Aquel beso fue la una señal de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Lemon. No sé si explicito pero bueno xD no leer la gente que no le gusta. Lemon es Lemon. A pesar de que una novata lo haya escrito.

**PAREJA: **Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Como algunos sabrán, este es el primer **Lemon **que he publicado y que he hecho. No sé cómo me habrá quedado, pero algo es algo y me esforcé en hacerlo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes son de Kishimoto-san, si fueran míos habría mucho más romance en la serie.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

**N**o**s **d**e**s**e**a**m**o**s, **a**s**í** q**ue…

* * *

**_Capítulo Único_**

* * *

Me separé de ella, dejándola respirar y enderezándome en mi lugar. Aquel beso fue la una señal de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Pude percibir el rubor que empezaba a parecer en sus mejillas, haciendo saber que estaba nerviosa y avergonzada. Aún con aquel rubor carmín, no bajo la cabeza, pero tampoco me miró a los ojos. Más bien, miraba al frente, directo a mi pecho; el rostro rojísimo y con el cuerpo tieso. Apuesto a que no se atrevía a verme a los ojos, ni tampoco quería parecer cobarde agachando la mirada. Se limitaba a mostrar su nerviosismo.

Nerviosa por lo que ocurriría.

Podía ver sus ojos, grandes y de un blanco profundo, con sus largas pestañas a juego. Estiré mi mano, yendo directo a su rostro, para ubicarla lentamente en su mejilla sonrojada. Al sentir mi tacto, cerró los ojos, mientras apoyaba su rostro en mi mano. Un acto que me pareció endemoniadamente tierno y sensual.

Sin poder aguantarlo, me acerqué a su rostro. Sin lentitud. Teniendo mi objetivo fijo, simplemente junté mis labios con los suyos. Al instante la electricidad recorrió mi cuerpo; la pasión recorrió mi cuerpo.

Y es que sí. En ese momento sentía pasión. Ella despertaba la pasión en mí.

Agarré su cabeza, utilizando un poco de presión para acercarla a mí y profundizar el beso. Pedí permiso para entrar, mordiendo suavemente su labio interior. Gimió ante mi osadía. A pesar de ser tan inocente, lo entendió y abrió sus labios, dejando que mi lengua investigará su boca. Me permití abrir los ojos para mirar su rostro, mas inevitablemente los dejé entrecerrados, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Oh, la visión que observaba es embriagadora; ella sigue sonrojada, con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo pequeños gemidos mientras mi lengua invade su boca.

Esos malditos gemidos están causando un efecto allá abajo.

La mano que anteriormente estaba en su mejilla, pasó a su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia mí, juntando nuestros cuerpos. Ella no puso resistencia.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, pero con nuestros rostros aún a centímetros; nuestras frentes juntas y nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Ataco otra vez su boca, para luego separarme un poco, pero con nuestros labios aún rozándose. Así el proceso.

Yo dándole pequeños besos y ella correspondiendo.

Colo mis manos por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su vientre plano, su cintura, sus caderas… hasta que subo a sus pechos. Eso prefiero dejarlo para después, así que paso de largo para acariciar un poco más de su piel suave.

Al final, le quité la blusa, teniendo que separarnos un poco en el proceso.

Quedamos juntos, con nuestra respiración rozándose. Sintiendo el aliento del otro.

—Quítamela.

Guié sus manos hasta mi camisa, dándole el valor a que me la quitase. Y así como se lo ordené lo hizo. Sus pequeñas manos empezaron por el botón de arriba, yendo hasta abajo lentamente. Ellas temblaban, prueba de su nerviosismo, además de su rostro aún sonrojado, aunque menos que antes.

Terminó de quitar los botones, quedando la camisa abierta y mi pecho descubierto. Pude sentir como sus manos se posaron en él y se acercó a mí, parándose de puntitas para darme un beso. Me sorprendí un poco. No esperé que ella diera un paso pero…

Bueno.

Sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi pecho, y yo, sin poder evitarlo, gimo. Oh, mierda. Con su simple tacto puede tenerme para ella. He caído bajo. Sus manos siguen investigando mi cuerpo; mi pecho, mis brazos, mas no se atrevió a bajar más.

Empiezo a desabrocharme la correa, quitándomela una vez suelta. Ya no aguanto seguir con los pantalones, debo quitármelos, me aprietan demasiado. Sorpresivamente ella es la que me los termina quitando. Sentí que sus manos se acercaban temblando, inseguras; para luego bajar esa prenda molesta de una sola y dejarme en bóxers. Dejé los pantalones de lado y me dediqué a quitarle a ella la falda.

Y así lo hice, para luego besarla.

En un movimiento, la alcé, poniendo mis manos en su trasero y elevándola, obligándola a envolver mi cintura con sus piernas. Para ayudarme a mantenerme en pie, la recuesto contra la pared blanca. Gracias a esta postura, nuestras intimidades quedaron chocando; podría jurar que ella ya sabe el efecto que causa en mí.

Ella pasa los brazos por mi cuello. Sin dejar de besarme, con sus manos empieza a darme pequeñas caricias en el cabello, jalándomelo con delicadeza y revolviéndolo al ritmo de sus gemidos.

Nos separamos del beso, a lo que yo aprovecho para observar su estado; está solamente en ropa interior, con las mejillas adornadas de un ligero carmín, haciéndola lucir tierna, más con sus ojos cerrados. Su respiración está agitada y jadea, intentando recuperar el aire. No puedo evitar pensar que luce jodidamente sexy.

Pensar que esto es mío.

Decido dejar su boca, viajando a su cuello, dándole pequeñas mordidas y besos; pasando mis dientes por su piel sensible. Puedo percibir sus gemidos ante mis actos, lo que causa más efecto en mí. Supongo que en un acto de instinto, ella tira su cabeza hacia atrás mientras un gemido suave y pequeño sale de sus labios, dejándome más espacio para recorrer su cuello. Y eso hago.

Mis manos no se quedan quietas, claro que no. Ellas van directamente a sus hombros, frotándolos suavemente para luego hacerlo con sus brazos, intentando darle calor por el frío presente. Pronto mis manos se ven sustituidas por mi boca. Mis manos, al fin, se dirigen a sus pechos, acariciándolos encima del brasier, estrujándolos. Pero claro, midiendo mi fuerza. No quiero hacerle daño.

Decido quitarle el brasier, así que me dirijo a su espalda e intento desabrocharlo, pero se me hace imposible. Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que para un hombre es difícil desabrocharlo. Frustrado por no lograrlo, en un acto sin pensar rasgo el brasier, partiéndolo a la mitad y dejando que cayera libremente al suelo.

Dejando a sus senos descubiertos.

Mis manos vuelven a acariciar su pecho, está vez sintiéndolos suaves y firmes, al igual que frágiles. Son del tamaño exacto de la palma de mi mano. Escucho sus gemidos ante mis caricias; veo como echa la cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el placer. Pronto aquellas manos se ven sustituidas por mi boca. Empiezo a lamer su pezón, chupándolo hasta que siento que se pone duro ante el contacto con mi lengua. Ante mi acto, ella agarra mi cabeza, jalando mis cabellos y acercándome a ella; un acto que deja en claro que no quiere que pare. Mientras un pecho se ve atendido con mi boca, sigo acariciando al otro con mi mano, para luego cambiar el orden y así, mientras me embriago de sus inolvidables quejidos.

Ambos nos terminamos sentando en la paja, yo sin dejar de lado sus pechos y ella sin dejar de gemir. Mientras hago esto, mi mano libre decide viajar hacia otro rumbo, yendo por su vientre hasta llegar a sus muslos, acariciando la cara interna de estos. Al parecer ella se da cuenta de mis intenciones, porque se acomoda mejor en su posición y separa un poco las piernas. Solo un poco, pero fue suficiente.

Consigo colar mi mano en sus bragas, acariciando el vello púbico ubicado ahí, jugando un rato con él ocasionando más gemidos de mi acompañante. Puedo sentirla húmeda, lo cual aumenta a mi orgullo masculino, inevitablemente.

Y decido meter un dedo en su interior, para luego escuchar su gemido de satisfacción mezclado con algo de dolor.

Empiezo a masturbarla, metiendo y sacando el dedo de su interior, así rítmicamente. Ella gemía de placer, jadeaba. Mientras que yo disfrutaba la visión que tenía en ese momento; ella gimiendo fuertemente, retorciéndose. En un acto impulso, ella eleva sus caderas, convulsionando contra mi mano mientras mis dedos volvían a entrar. Aumente el número y tuve tres dedos en su interior, aumentando el placer de ella. Antes de que ella se viniera, decido sacar los dedos, para luego hacer algo mejor.

Ella respira agitada por el placer reciente.

La recosté en la paja, quedando encima de ella, apoyándome de mis brazos a cada lado de su cabeza. Besé su frente, retirando su flequillo.

Y me adentré en ella, sintiendo estrecho el camino a mi paso, la calidez envolviendo mi miembro.

Gritó, gritó de dolor. Eso yo lo sabía. Sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y en un acto de autodefensa me intento empujar de los hombros; mas yo no la dejé.

—Tranquila, pasará. —susurro.

La abrasé, pegando mis labios en su frente y cerrando los ojos, intentando que le pasara el dolor. Pude escuchar sus pequeños sollozos, al igual que sentí como pequeñas lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos para viajar por su mejilla y perderse más adelante. Yo dije que no quería hacerle daño, y no quiero. Me duele verla así.

—Simplemente, continúa.

Me sorprendió su declaración, mas la obedecí. Comencé a moverme, lentamente, pues ella aún arrugaba el ceño y cerraba los ojos, además de poner el cuerpo tenso.

Aumenté la velocidad al ver que se estaba acostumbrando. La embestí con fuerza, pero controlándola, intentando controlarme. Ella pone sus manos en mis brazos, como un tipo de apoyo, rasguñándolos con sus finas uñas. Mas no me importa que lo haga.

—Rodéame y abrázame—ordené. Ella lo cumplió, abrazándome por la espalda y envolviéndome con sus piernas —. No me sueltes por nada del mundo, no lo hagas.

La seguí embistiendo con fuerza, a lo que no escuché ninguna queja; en vez de eso, sus gemidos fueron más altos. Sin poder evitarlo, hice una magulladura en la pared, dejando el cemento hundido por la fuerza.

Puedo sentir sus rasguños en mi espalda, al igual que puedo oírla gemir mi nombre. Oh, está gimiendo mi nombre.

Me apretó más contra sí, mientras gemía más fuerte. Empecé a embestirla más rápido y más fuerte, pero no escuché queja alguna. ¡Oh, estaba llegando! ¡Estaba cerca! Ambos gemíamos y jadeábamos descontroladamente, dejándonos llevar solamente por el placer.

Dos o tres veces más fueron que la embestí. Cuando sentí que ella se tenso, arqueó su espalda y pude sentir que me apretaba más contra sí, mientras entre abría la boca y soltaba un agudo y alto gemido cuando el orgasmo la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas. Una imagen que se quedaría grabada en mi memoria siempre.

Sentí las paredes de su vagina contraerse contra mi duro miembro, aprisionándolo. Eso fue lo último que soporté. Un grito ronco fue lo que salió de mi garganta al tiempo que escondía mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y cerraba los ojos. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo cuando el orgasmo llegó.

Con la sensación anterior, me acurruqué en su pecho, frotando mi cara contra él mientras aún respiraba agitado. Pude ver como su pecho subía y bajaba, intentando recuperar la respiración. Sentí sus pequeñas y suaves manos en mi cabello, acariciándolo cariñosamente.

—Te amo, Naruto.

Escuché aquella frase que yo, personalmente, amaba que saliera de sus labios. Me levanté y la miré, para luego acercarme a sus labios y darle un beso lleno de ternura y cariño.

—Yo también, Hinata…

* * *

Como han notado, está narrado desde la perspectiva de Naruto. Fue un milagro que pudiera hacerlo, pero pude pensar más como hombre y me salió xD Aunque claro, sin dejar de lado el toque amoroso.

¿Les ha gustado? Es mi primer Lemon y estoy orgullosa de él :3 No lo es lo mejor del mundo pero… Nah x3

Para que sepan, ambos estaban en una cabaña, por eso la paja xD No sé, quiero hacer una historia donde ambos tengan sexo en una cabaña llegado el momento… ¿dije sexo? 0_o ¡Ay, ya me sonrojé! x3

Ah, por cierto, no sé de dónde salió el título. No se me ocurría ninguno y pues... puse lo primero que se me vino a la mente xD

Espero sus criticas y recuerden, es mi primer Lemon, así que sean suaves x3

Para los que sigan la historia "Chicos que Muerden", comunico que subiré capítulo muy pronto. Es que voy poco a poco porque los capítulos se han vuelto más largos y me da flojerita copiarlos desde el libro a la laptop. Así que cada día agarro el libro y avanzo lo que puedo.

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


End file.
